


The Adventures of Hank and Connor

by NoneOfThisWorld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Buddy Cops, Connor gets an interesting upgrade, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fun, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Masterbation, Possible Fluff, Teasing, Weirdness, all in good fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisWorld/pseuds/NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: A collection of fun and awkward adventures, mostly between Hank and Connor with a possibility of some Gavin & Connor fluff. Most of these will be excerpts of ideas, but most will connect with one another.





	1. Hank-ering for Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Although some of these were mentioned in the other DBH fanfiction(s) I've posted, they are most likely going to remain separate from that storyline as a whole. Until I have a better grasp of the themes in that series, I'm going to leave that one unfinished. If you were hoping this would be a continuation of that storyline, I'm sorry, it's not. One day I may revise it and make it better, but now is not the time.

Hank was staring blankly at the monitor, headphones plugged into both ears as music blared deep in the background of his mind. His vision would shift from fuzzy to slightly clear as his mind zoomed through space. He knew he was meant to be working, but this particular morning, he’d felt off and unable to focus. Surely he was coming down with something, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His eyes flicked to his coffee, which had certainly gone cold by now and was still mostly full. He didn’t even have the desire to get a fresh cup.

Finally, he looked up to find concerned brown eyes staring back at him. He briefly wondered how long the kid had been staring at him, then his mind shifted to wondering when he’d started thinking of the android as ‘kid’ or ‘son,’ rather than just a machine. He knew the answer well, but he felt oddly philosophical at that moment. Removing the earbuds, he paused his music and looked to Connor, not commenting on his concern, “Back during the peace rally, when Markus started singing and all the androids joined in. Was it like a hive mind sort of thing or did they all happen to know the lyrics?”

Connor’s face contorted from concern, to utter confusion. He wasn’t sure what prompted the sudden question, seeing as the peace rally happened months ago and things were only starting to show signs of normalcy, “I’m...I’m not sure Lieutenant. Honestly, it could have gone either way. Androids can communicate wordlessly between one another, much like any computer. Why do you ask?”

“And all Androids sing?” Hank asked.

Connor’s lips formed a thin line as he considered his partner for a moment. With a quick scan, he could tell the Lieutenant had a slight fever in the works. Perhaps he should locate some medication for the older man, “I suppose all androids are capable of singing,” he offered. “But like humans, whether or not it would be any good, would be dependant on their voice.”

“Can you sing?” 

Connor frowned and shook his head, “Not with the voice I was programmed with, no.”

Hank considered his response and nodded, “But you could with another voice?”

Connor wasn’t sure what he was getting at, but gave a short nod, “I could sample another voice,” he offered, then when he spoke again, he sounded like the Lieutenant, “For example, I could use your voice.”

Hank was aware of Connor’s ability to mimic, he’d used it on Gavin a time or two, but hearing his own voice made him a bit uncomfortable. “I don’t sing,” he objected.

“Are ya ready kids?” Connor began in Hank's voice.

“Oh God, please don’t-”

“I can’t hear you!”

“Please stop…”

“OOOOOOOOOOH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?!”

Hank shot up in a cold sweat, Connor looming over him in the darkness of his bedroom. Eyes searched around before landing on Connor’s concerned face. Several seconds passed before Hank began to calm down. He noted how Connor was wearing sweats and a loose t-shirt. He glanced to the alarm clock on his end table, which read 3:34 Am.

“Hank, you were having a nightmare,” Connor informed. “You’re awake now. You are safe.”

Hank buried his face into his hands, “Jesus Christ.

Connor moved closer to the man he looked up to, much like a father. Hank had helped him through so much since his deviancy, that it was only fair he returns the favor when he could. “You have a fever.” He retracted his hand, “I imagine that’s what influenced your nightmare. Would you care to talk about it?”

Hank shook his head, “I’d rather not.”

Connor frowned but offered a nod. “I’ll get you something to bring your temperature down, but I suspect you won't be feeling well by morning. Shall I contact Fowler and inform him of your absence?”

In the past, Hank could hardly care about his well being, taking each day as a game of Russian roulette in its own way. Ever since he lost Cole, life seemed meaningless. Connor had been a breath of fresh air. He gave him a new meaning. If Cole was still alive, he’d be around the age Connor appeared to be. Although Connor was only about a year old, he appeared and acted very adult. On the other side of that coin, however, Connor was very naive at times. Hank was more than glad to steer him in the right direction, much like he would had it been Cole instead. He’d considered time and time again, that if Cole were still alive, would he have ever met Connor, or had seen him in the same light as he did now? The thought was always bittersweet, but he’s glad to have Connor in his life now. The kid has a big heart, so to speak.

Slowly he looked up at Connor who was now standing in the doorway making his way out towards the bathroom. He was waiting for Hank to respond and smiled when Hank finally gave a nod. Connor was about to turn away when Hank stopped him once more.

“Do me a favor, kid.”

“Anything, Hank.”

“Don’t ever sing in my voice.”

Connor’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he offered a slight nod, “I’ll make a note of it.”


	2. Birthday Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like, technically Connor has two "birthdays." The day he was made and the day he became deviant. I'm going with his deviant day for this one.

Both Connor and Hank were busy away at their desks, going over their most recent case and what they knew. Hank reached for his mug, prepped for a sip when he realized he was running on empty, “Ah shit, I’ll be right back.”

“I can refresh your cup for you, Lieutenant,” Connor offered, rising from his seat.

Hank rose a brow, “You sure?”

Connor nodded, “Of course, you keep working, I’ll be right back.” With that, he took Hank's mug and made his way to the break room. Rinsing out the mug, he found the pot empty, so he made a fresh pot. After a few short minutes, he had a nice fresh cup for Hank. Mug in hand, he made his way back but paused at what he saw. 

Standing around his desk, stood Hank and a handful of other officers. There were several balloons, tied together on the arm of his chair and a small stack of wrapped gifts. In the center of his desk sat a cake, that read ‘Happy Birthday Connor’ in bright colors. He approached slowly, unsure what to make of it.

“Happy Birthday Connor!” the group of them cheered.

Connor tilted his head to the side, his LED blinking yellow, “I don’t have a birthday, I wasn’t born, I was assembled-”

“Connor,” Hank interrupted, putting a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “As far as we’re concerned, your life started the day you became a deviant. I might be off by a few days, but anyway, happy belated birthday.”

Connor was about to tell him, yes, he is off by a few days, but decided against it. For once, he just wanted to bask in the sentiment. 

“Thanks, guys, this really means a lot,” he said, voice going soft.

“Don't you go crying on us, now,” Hank warned.

“Yeah, if you start crying, Hank will start crying too,” Chris teased.

“Fuck off, Chris,” Hank retorted, but there was no malice in his tone. “Well go on, Connor, open your gifts.”

Connor sat at his desk, glancing at the gifts. He caught sight of a crudely wrapped one, which he could only guess was from Hank. He’d save that one for last. “Why get a cake, though?” He looked to Hank, “I can't eat.”

“Clearly, they got it for everyone else,” came a soft voice.

“Julia, shouldn't you be on bed rest,” Connor asked, his eyes gesturing to her swollen stomach.

“I couldn't miss out on my favorite android's birthday.”

“Or the cake,” another officer added.

A few choice words were exchanged as Connor began opening up his gifts. He got several useful gifts, most of which he could use on a regular basis, like new ties, some decorations for his deck, someone even bought him hair gel. He didn’t have the heart to tell the poor guy that he didn’t need it, not really. Last was Hank’s gift, wrapped in striped paper, reminiscent of one of many shirts he’d seen in his partner’s wardrobe. It was a shame to ruin the paper, despite how badly wrapped it was. It was clear it had been a long time since Hank had given a gift, though it didn’t seem rushed, quite the opposite. Sliding his thumb into the corner, he tore the paperback until he reached what was inside. 

Beneath the paper was a sleek, black box with a music note on the front as well as the brand and catchy, albeit cheesy, slogan. Connor stared at it for a moment, before looking up to his partner, “A music player?”

Hank nodded, then glanced around, clearly feeling sheepish, “Yeah, well, you’re always bugging me about the music I listen to and you’re always fucking with mine when we drive, so I figured you should have your own. I’ve uploaded a few songs on there already, some songs you’ve shown interest in, at least I think you have, then a few others that are from similar type bands, but ya know, it’s-”

Connor stood suddenly, catching Hank by surprise, “Thank you, Hank, this really means a lot to me,” he said before pulling Hank into a warm hug.

It wasn’t the first time the Android had hugged him, though Hank had been the first to hug him, he realized he’d created a monster. Since Connor’s deviancy, he warmed up to the idea of being more open with his feelings and trying to understand social cues. Though, with much trial and error, hugging seemed to be his favorite.

Hank patted Connor on the back a few times, before he gently shoved him away, “No problem, kid, just, don’t illegally download songs, pay for them, ya know.”

Connor cocked his head, much like that of a dog as he scanned his friend’s face. He’d embarrassed him again, but this time Hank didn’t chastise him about personal space. Perhaps this was a bit more socially acceptable, he decided. He offered a soft smile, “Of course.”

“Ah, well isn’t this fucking sweet?” Came Gavin’s irritated voice. He leered around the corner, his face twisting into disgust, “Throwing a birthday party for a fucking android? What is it, like his first birthday? Where’s the pinata? He looks like a grown man, but he’s only a fucking year old. You people are ridiculous.”

Connor turned back towards his desk as Gavin went on. “You act like he’s human. Like he’s alive, but he’s not. When you guys are done playing pretend, the rest of us would like to get back to fucking work!”

“I’m sensing some hostility,” Connor spoke up, “and I think I know the source of your anger.”

“Fuck you, ya fucking prick!” Gavin shot back.

Hank rested a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “Don’t get involved, Connor, just let him stew in his own pity.”

Connor spun his heels, a bright smile on his face, a large slice of cake in hand, “I think he’s just upset about not being invited for cake.”

“What, Connor, that’s not,” Hank started until Connor flashed him a knowing glance.

“Fuck your cake, you fucking asshole!”

“I take it no one here has ever celebrated your birthday,” he continued, slowly approaching as he spoke, “so now you’re pissed off because some of your coworkers are celebrating the life of a machine. I can imagine that’s really gotta be a low blow, considering how long you’ve been here. I can’t see why they wouldn’t wanna celebrate your birthday, seeing how much of a nice, how good of...how decent,” he paused. “I mean, I’m sure there must be a good quality about you. Maybe your rugged good looks?”

Connor was only three feet away from him, just within striking distance. He could tell he was about to blow any second. He just needed to put him over the top. “Well, I think everyone deserves a slice once and awhile,” he held the plate out towards Gavin, “Cake?”

Gavin’s face went completely sour as he took the plate from Connor’s hand, then pressed it into the android's face. Without a word, he marched off, leaving Connor in awe of what's just happened. It wasn’t the worst thing he thought could happen. 

“Mmm, buttercream,” he said simply, before turning back to join his traumatized birthday guests.

“You okay, Connor?” Julia asked.

He licked his lips, removing some of the frosting, “It’s not the worst thing that could have happened, but not what I expected.”

“Just what did you expect?” Hank asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Connor shrugged, “That he might want a slice, or just get pissed off enough at my sarcastic optimism, that he’d leave. Worst case scenario, I’d get punched.”

Hank shook his head, “Whatever, I’m getting me a slice.” He glanced at Connor, “Buttercream you said?” Connor nodded. “You can taste it?”

Connor stepped aside allowing people to grab pieces of cake, much like vultures. Thankfully, Hank got his before the rest had. “Essentially,” he began, “my tastebuds are designed to process DNA and obscurities, but I can also break down the ingredients in, let's say, a cake for instance. I could tell you everything that went into making it and the probability of its quality in taste being something you'd like or not. Or perhaps there's a victim of a murder and we suspect their drink had been poisoned. I can drink it and process it without being affected. I have the ability to ingest if need be, it just serves no purpose for me.” The whole while Connor explained, bits of cake that remained on his face, dropped off here and there, rather comically.

“I can't take you seriously with cake all over your face and despite how fascinating that all is, will you please, go wash your face off?” Hank pleaded.

Conner nodded, then glanced down at his desk. There was one slice left, it was small but just enough for one person. Everyone else had dispersed, cake slices in hand, returning back to their desks to continue work. Other than Hank, Julia was the only one who remained, “I'll be right back,” he assured them, grabbing the last slice. He made his way to the restroom, but not before setting the plate on detective Reed’s desk and continued on. Once in the restroom, he started washing his face, but the sound of Gavin exploding about the cake gave him pause. He smirked, then continued to remove bits of cake from his hair and uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Connor is a bit too OOC in this chapter. I actually wrote these a long while back, but haven't fully revised them. I've fixed them up a bit and am posting them mostly as-is for now. As I write more I hope they get better. It's been a while TTwTT


	3. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The food trucks are back in town and Hank wants to try them all. Connor discovers something new.

Connor sat on a bench in the park, while Hank got himself something to eat. The food trucks were back and town and Hank had been wanting to try a little bit of everything. Connor had insisted he stick to one and to remember his cholesterol, but as per usual, Hank disregarded his warning.

He enjoyed people watching when he had free time. It gave him a better sense of human interaction and a better grasp on things he didn't quite get, like sarcasm. Even with snow on the ground and cool air, several people gathered at the park for the food trucks, which gave Connor more to work with.

Various couples walked hand in hand, families huddled together to stay warm, various others scattered about, trying out the various foods. Typical interactions happened all around. Some pleasant, some not so much, but one thing in particular really caught Connor’s attention. 

Among the crowd, in a state of panic, stood a young boy. He wore a large winter coat, clearly too big, as well as the beany on his head. As if on instinct, Connor touched his own beany as if making sure it was still there, before rising to his feet. Slowly, he started to approach the young boy, taking in the child’s surroundings. It became immediately apparent that the kid was lost, or his parents had lost him. What bothered Connor the most, as he was the only one who seemed to notice. When he was close enough to the kid, he slowed his approach until he was only a few feet away from the child. He glanced around once more, before acknowledging the child. “Are you lost?”

The boy looked up at Connor, straining his neck to look up at him. He looked on the brink of tears, unsure of the freakishly tall man. Connor seemed to catch onto how intimidating his height must be for such a small child, so he carefully squatted down before the kid. “What’s your name?” Still, the kid remained silent. “Did you lose your mother?” Finally, the kid offered a slight nod. He would have missed it, had he not been paying such close attention.

Hank had lost sight of Connor, when he made his third stop, not that he’d particularly been watching him. He scanned the crowd, searching for the android, but didn’t catch sight of him, not at first. After a few sweeps, his eyes finally locked on his partner. He cocked his head to the side, as he watched him, trying to decide what to make of the scene. He took a hearty bite of his gyro, before approaching the pair. “Whatcha got there?”

Connor glanced up at Hank but didn’t stand. Deciding it was better if he kept his squatting position, for the kid’s sake, he looked back at the kid, “He’s lost,” he said simply.

Hank took another bite of his gyro, before squatting down before the kid as well, “How old are you?” The kid was apprehensive, so Hank changed his approach a bit. With his free hand, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his badge, “It’s okay, we’re cops. You can trust us.” The kid seemed to perk up a bit at this, so Hank tried again, “How old are you?”

The young boy held up his hand, though neither were sure if it was supposed to be a three or four, regardless, he was very young.

“Can you tell us, your name?” Connor tried again. The kid opened his mouth to speak but quickly looked to his shoes.

“Perhaps we should try to locate his mother,” Connor suggested.

“That’s probably for the best,” Hank agreed as he rose to his feet.

Connor followed suit and looked down at the small child. He never paid much attention to how tiny children were compared to adults, but now that he thought about it, they were rather small, compressed versions of grown humans. He considered the child for a moment and thought about how hard it would be for him to locate his mother from that height, so he asked, “Would you like me to pick you up?”

The child made grabby hands in the air and stood on his tiptoes at the offer, immediately displaying his desire to be held. Without a second thought, Connor bent down and picked up the child, resting him on his hip. Noting Hank’s bemused stare, he justified his action. “He can see the crowd better from this height,” he suggested. “Perhaps he’ll spot his mother better this way.”

Hank pursed his lips and gave a nod in agreement. Leading the way through the crowd, Hank kept an eye out for anyone who seemed like they might be missing a child. 

Connor scanned the crowd, using his face recognition software, he tried to match details of the kid’s face, to various people he passed, but no such luck. The child clung tightly to Connor, his face buried in Connor's neck. The contact was, interesting, to say the least.

“Connor!” Hank called suddenly, grabbing both Connor and the child's attention. “Find anything?”

Connor shook his head, “Nothing on my facial recognition, yet. I’ll keep looking.”

They continued on for a while, weaving in and out of the packed crowds. Trying to navigate them, was difficult, but to Connor's surprise, most people were more careful at the site of the child in his arms. At first, he thought their politeness was due to his LED being covered by his beanie, but then it occurred to him, that they were being careful because of the child.

At some point, the boy perked up and gestured at something up ahead. Connor’s initial thought was he had seen his mother, but when he really looked, he saw the giant corndog on atop one of the food trucks. He looked to the boy, brow rose, “Are you hungry?” hungry the boy offered a sheepish nod.

Hank had gotten ahead by quite a bit before he realized his partner was no longer behind him. He spun on his heels, scanning the crowd once more, before spotting the android, “Jesus, Connor, what are you doing?”

“Sorry Lieutenant, I think he's hungry,” he looked to Hank, “Is he old enough for solid food?”

“Well, shot, yeah, but that's not really our main concern right now. The sooner we find his mother, the sooner she can feed him.”

“Lieutenant, I advise you not to use foul language around the small child,” Connor informed.

Hank huffed, “Regardless, we should keep a move on.”

Without warning, the young boy let out a shrill scream, tears streaking his cheeks as he pounded at Connor’s chest.

Hank panicked, knowing this didn’t look good at all, “Alright, okay, we’ll get you a damn corndog, you spoiled little shi-”

“Lieutenant,” Connor warned. Hank rolled his eyes, waving Connor off. “As a father, I’d think you’d understand a child’s needs.”

Hank glanced at Connor before looking away, “Yeah, well, it’s been awhile, okay? I’m a bit rusty.”

Connor considered his partner for a short while longer, before getting in line for the corndog. After some time and reassuring the child several times, he finally managed to purchase a corndog. He was prepped and ready to feed the kid when Hank stopped him.

“You can’t just give it to him like that,” Hank objected.

Connor didn’t see a problem with it, “What do you mean? He’s hungry and he keeps crying. The best choice is to feed him,” he paused, looking to Hank for reassurance, “Isn’t it?”

Hank shook his head, “First off, it’s probably way to damn hot,” he pointed out. “You’ve got to let it cool a bit. Second, it’s huge, you can’t just let him hold it by himself, he’ll most likely drop it.” Hank moved in closer, “The best thing to do is break a piece of,” he said while demonstrating, “Then blow on it a bit,” he said then did so. “Then once you’re sure it’s at an okay temperature,” he held it to the kid, but he clenched his mouth tightly, turning his head away. “Oh come on!”

“I don’t think he’s warmed up to you, just yet,” Connor suggested.

“Then you feed him!”

Connor frowned, “I don’t have lungs, Lieutenant. I can’t blow on the food to cool it off.”

“For Christ-” He handed Connor the piece, “I’ll let them cool, you feed him.”

Connor accepted the piece and held it towards the kid’s mouth. He hesitated, glancing between Connor and Hank as if he was unsure if he should trust the pair, but slowly, he relented. Between the two and only slight struggle, the two managed to feed the boy.

Tossing the corn dog stick into the trash, Hank dusted his hands off on his coat, shaking his head as he mumbled under his breath, “Can we get going now?”

Seeming pleased with their current state, Connor offered a nod, then followed Hank as he leads the way. Once again they weaved their way through the bustling crowds, narrowly avoiding being run over by hungry people. Connor continued to scan the crowd, but still, no luck finding a match.

Something, however, did catch his attention. The temperature had dropped a few degrees, which typically wouldn’t have an effect on him, but the child in his arms seemed to notice it rather well. At first, he suspected the rembling from the child to be something along the lines of crying, but when he looked down at the poor boy, he realized he was shivering. Pausing mid-stride, Connor looked to Hank but decided against stopping the man and thought quickly. Luckily, around his neck, Connor wore a thick, green scarf. It was mainly to help blend in, tying in the rest of his winter wear, but seeing as he didn’t need it, he felt the child could surely get more use out of it.

Working quickly, but carefully, he swaddled the child in the scarf, bundling him up even more than he already was. He even turned up his internal heat a bit, hoping the contact would help keep the boy warm, “I hope we find your mother soon,” he said as he started walking again.

After some time, Hank spoke up again, “His mother has got to be here somewhere. I’d have thought we’d hear some distraught voice calling out a name, or something, by now.”

Connor caught sight of a security guard, “Perhaps we could question security, see if anyone has filed a missing child report.”

Hank’s face twisted into a look of disgust, “I’d rather not deal with a rent a cop.”

“But, we could track her down more efficiently with their help,” Connor suggested.

Hank was about to give in when they both heard a shrill, “CONNOR?”

Connor looked in the direction he heard his name, eyes scanning for the source, “Connor? What are you doing with my baby?!” His eyes locked onto a very disgruntled looking woman. “That’s my son! Give him back!”

Hank stood between Connor and the woman, “Ma’am, please calm down. We’re detectives,” Hank assured her. He carefully removed his badge from its place on the inner pocket of his coat and showed it to her. She looked to the badge than to Hank and back. After several heartbeats, her demeanor dissolved, being replaced with relief. “Oh, thank God. Surely an angel must be watching over me.” She held her hands out towards the child, who in turn reached a hand out to her.

“Mumm,” the boy managed.

There was no doubting it, after a quick scan, Connor was certain she was a match. Unraveling the child from his scarf, he held him out to her, but in the process of the transfer, the boy managed to grab Connor’s beanie, pulling it with him.

“Oh, Connor, my baby boy,” the woman sobbed, “I thought I lost you.”

Connor tilted his head at the realization that the child shared his name. Before, when she called the name, he thought she was calling him. Not recalling ever meeting her, he’d been baffled before. Now it made sense.

“How could I ever-” her eyes fell on the now exposed blinking LED on Connor’s temple, “Oh...you’re...you’re an android?”

Connor reached for the top of his head but caught sight of the beanie clutched in little Connor’s hand. He looked back to the woman, “Yes,” he said simply.

“Look, I appreciate what you’ve done,” she started, directing her attention to Hank only, “really, I do, but I,” she shot Connor a quick glance. “I should go.” With that, she spun on her heels and sped off. Over her shoulder, little Connor reached out to them, yelling some sort of baby gibberish, dropping Connor’s beanie in the process.

Hank picked up Connor’s beanie and handed it to him. Connor accepted it but didn’t put it on. “Look, Connor, it’s gonna be a long time before people are more-”

“Can I ask you a personal question, Hank?” Connor said, cutting the man off. He knew what he was about to say.

Reading Connor had always been a task in itself, but Hank had learned a lot about the android in their time together. This time, he found himself perplexed, “Go on…”

“I know it’s a sensitive subject,” he began, directing his attention to the older male, “but, how did you know you wanted to be a father?”

That gave Hank pause, seemingly out of the blue, yet almost expected of the learning droid, trying to understand what it’s like to be human, “Honestly Connor, I wasn’t sure I wanted to be a father until we were expecting Cole. The next thing I knew, I wanted, more than anything, to be a father and a damn good one at that.” He looked fully onto Connor, taking the beanie from his hand and pulled it onto the android’s head, shifting and adjusting it until it sat as it had, now with a few strands of hair poking out the front. “Not everyone is the same, though.”

Connor stared back at the older man he’d looked up to for much guidance, especially since the android rally for freedom. He’d been a teacher in what it meant to be human, even if it wasn’t the most luxurious outlook on life. He considered what the older man had said and let it roll around in his mind for a short while before Hank spoke again.

“Let’s start you off small, though, like a goldfish,” Hank suggested.

Connor furrowed his brow, “Why would I want a goldfish?”

Hank gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. With a firm grip on Connor’s should he gestured back the way they’d come, “Let’s get back to work.”


	4. Connor's New Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help solve a case, Connor is required to get a new upgrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for mentions of sexual content between two androids.
> 
> Poor Hank didn't need to know this much about Connor.

“She stayed with the club since it's what she's good at, but now, I think she's just…” the owner shook his head, still unsure what to make of it. It’d been a year since the war and a lot of people were still unsure how they felt about the android's being treated as equals, let alone them having free will.

“Addicted to sex?” Hank finished. The owner nodded, “Jesus fucking christ!” he hissed. “She needs to be apprehended and questioned-"

“Oh, come on, you can't take her, she's the best girl I've got. She didn't mean anything by it. At least question her here-"

“Ain't gonna happen. Whether she meant to or not, two of your patrons have died after sleeping with her,” Hank pointed out.

“Yes, but they were older men, their hearts gave out, it could have been due to their age,” the owner offered.

“Listen, you called us, now you're trying to convince us otherwise? You need to make up your goddamn mind,” Hank spat as he started to press pass the man.

“Wait!” the owner instead, grabbing Hank at the bend of his arm. Hank shot him a glare, “Humor me,” he shot a glance towards Conner who had been quietly listening. The glance didn't go unnoticed by the android who rose a brow at the man. “Let your android sleep with her, he could get a full read on her, see if there's murderous intent, not to mention he won't go into cardiac arrest.”

“I’m not so sure about that. What do you think, Conner?” Hank asked.

Conner pursed his lips, “Well, to start, I… I uh, don't have the proper equipment.”

Hank's eyes flicked downward then quickly back to Conner’s eyes, “Shit, don't tell me you're a fucking Ken doll down there?”

“That sort of thing wasn't part of my design, Lieutenant. Even if it had been, I wouldn't even know what to-"

The owner cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the arguing pair, “I have some spare parts,” he started. “I could also upload a basic upgrade to get you started.”

If Hank didn't know any better, he'd swear Conner had gone pale at the suggestion, “You know, you don't have to do this.”

“No, I’ll do it,” The next thing Conner knew, he had some new upgrades, if one could call it that, and a new part. He wasn't completely unaware of how sex worked, at least in theory. In practice, however, he had none. It was as he said, he was built to hunt deviants and now that he was one, his whole world had been flipped on its head.

With some struggle, they uploaded the upgrade into Conner, so he wouldn't be completely inept. Now he just stood there, like an awkward teenager, wearing nothing but the grey boxer briefs, also provided by the owner, seeing as Conner apparently went commando. His clothes were neatly folded and held against his chest, unsure what to do with them at that moment.

Hank entered the backroom and gave Conner a once over. It was the first time he'd seen the guy in anything but his android uniform. Disgust crossed his face, “Even your body is perfect,” he snorted. “How do you feel?”

He shifted from foot to foot as he looked down towards his new appendage, hidden by the thin fabric of his underpants, “I feel,” he paused, “unbalanced?” he wasn't quite sure if that was the word he was looking for. He looked to the owner, “Are you certain you don't have a smaller one?”

“Well, this is a sex club, most people usually want the bigger parts, so, unfortunately, no.”

“Shit, you're concerned it's too big?” Hank said in disbelief. “Most men worry it's too small.”

“It’s just, it keeps rubbing against my leg. Isn't the idea that it be part of me and not hinder me?” Connor asked.

Hank scrunched up his nose, “Quit your bitching and will you stop playing with yourself?”

Connor was adjusting himself, shifting it from side to side, to find a more comfortable position, “Sorry Lieutenant,” he immediately stopped fondling himself, straitening up.

The owner lead them to the room and gestured for Connor to go in, “I’ll get Bethany.”

When the man left, Connor set his clothes aside on a nightstand and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Ya sure, you're okay with this?” Hank asked.

Connor nodded, “How hard can it be?”

Almost two hours had passed and Hank was starting to worry about the state of his partner. He rapped lightly on the door, “Hey Connor, everything okay in there?” He waited a moment, but when he didn't get a response, he knocked rather loudly, “Connor?!” Still nothing. Panic started to set in. Knowing he might see something he rather not witness, he put his hand up to the scanner, prepping to open the door, “I'm coming in, you better be decent!”

The door slid open and much to Hank's relief, Connor was sitting on the edge of the bed, a mile-long stare on his face. Thankfully he was covered by the silk sheet, barely. The girl was sprawled out on the bed, her body completely exposed, but she didn't seem to mind. Her foot moved up and down Connor's spine, a rather pleased grin on her face. She looked spent if that was even possible.

“Connor?” Hank prompted, his attention focusing on his partner. He still didn't respond, the LED on his temple, spinning and switching between colors. “Connor!” he repeated before promptly smacking him hard across the face.

Connor blinked a few times, eyes blinking out of order, before locking on Hank's face, “Hi Hank,” he said, still seeming a bit distant. It wasn't often he referred to him as Hank, almost always calling him Lieutenant Anderson. It was clear that whatever happened between them had some sort of intense effect on the guy.

“Are you with me Connor? Did she do something to you?” Hank pestered. “You seem to be...malfunctioning?”

Connor rose a brow and offered a bemused smile, “Oh, she did all sorts of things to me, would you like the debriefing, Lieutenant?”

Hank frowned, rising to his feet, “You seem to be coming back online.” He shook his head, as he gathered up his clothes. With a huff, he tossed them at his partner, who caught them easily. “Get dressed, we’ll discuss your findings later.”

The girl sat up, wrapping an arm around Connor and rested her chin on his shoulder. Her other hand, snaked under the sheet, gearing up to get him going. Without warning, Connor rose to his feet as well, completely exposing himself, “Sorry, but I must return to work.” 

“For fuck's sake, Connor put you your pants on!” Hank spat.

Connor glanced down at himself then shot Hank an apologetic look, “Sorry, Lieutenant.” He began pulling on his boxers as Hank left the room shaking his head. He wouldn't admit it, but he was just glad Connor was okay.

“So what happened in there?” Hank asked as soon as Connor exited the room, fully dressed and hair back in order. He immediately regretted his choice of words.

“As soon as the door closed, she threw me onto the bed and removed my-"

Hank frantically shook his head and hands at the android, “No, I mean, clearly she didn't kill you, but you seemed, offline or some shit. Did she do something to cause that?”

Connor thought hard, choosing his words carefully, so as not to make his partner more uncomfortable than he already appeared. “She was aggressive, like a wild animal and I was her prey.” 

Hank nodded in agreement with the analogy, “Sounds about right.”

“She seemed rather pleased that they were giving her an android to play with, rather than a human on his last leg. Her words, not my own.” Hank nodded but didn't intervene. “It was like she was starving, but couldn't get enough. She said the humans couldn't keep up with her, they always got too tired right at the beginning. She never meant to hurt the old men, she said they just couldn't keep up with her needs. The first one took her by surprise. She figured it was just a fluke. The second one she thought it wouldn't be the same, but she was just as surprised as the owner.”

Hank nodded, absorbing everything Connor said, “Still, something has to be done about her. If she can't control her needs-"

“Perhaps, only allowing her for Android clients, someone who can keep up with her stamina. I'd also suggest a therapist or technician to help deal with her problems.”


	5. Brefist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COOKING FAST AND FRESH, WITH CONNOR  
-cooking slogan-  
-fancy food-related catchphrase-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, some of these will take place prior to the other little snip bits. I get ideas out of order so they will be posted out of order.
> 
> TTwTT

Connor was up and moving early as usual. Still trying to get into a new routine ever since moving in with Hank. His life was so much different after going deviant. Before the awakening, he'd always return to CyberLife until he was needed again. There was no personal room for him, just a spot off to the side to charge or rest. Not needing to really charge, he'd often enter rest mode.

Things at Hank's house were different. Connor was given the spare room at the end of the hall, which Hank had used for storage. Connor had suspected it had been Cole's room at one point but found out that Hank had moved after Cole died. Some of his old stuff was kept in the room, however, and had been moved around to make room for Connor. Connor had assured Hank that he didn't need much space, but Hank insisted, just in case.

He had only lived with Hank for a couple of days, already going through things to occupy his time during the night. The first night he had tidied up the house while Hank slept. He apologized the next morning, telling Connor that he didn't need to do that. Connor explained that he didn't mind, but Hank still felt terrible. The following night he'd read through Hank's collection of books, but it didn't take long considering he could process each one in a matter of seconds.

Now as he sat in the dark living room, watching Sumo snore away, he tried to come up with something to do to pass the time. His LED spun a bright yellow as he scanned the room, trying to find something. Listen to records was out of the question unless he played it really low. Same as far as watching television went, not that he had much interest in TV. At least, not yet.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, although he already knew the time, thanks to his internal clock. It was just past 2 AM and would be at least seven more hours before Hank would wake up. If he was lucky.

It's not that he was bored, at least he didn't think he was. He just felt like he should be doing something. He supposed he could always lay down on the guest bed and enter sleep mode, but he didn't need to. Not currently. With a sigh, he got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. He didn't know what to expect to find there, there wasn't much and the fridge was practically empty. He wasn't sure what even compelled him to check, he doesn't eat. Upon his inspection, though, an idea came to mind.

Closing the door, he looked around until he located Hank's wallet and keys. He made a note to himself to pay him back as soon as he starts actually getting paid. He pulls on his coat and beanie to hide his LED, pockets Hank's wallet and keys, then quietly leaves. Even with the evacuation, several people, with nowhere else to go, stayed behind. Others stayed by their own choice, but most were still on edge around androids. It was best if he kept a low profile when not on the clock, at least for a while. Most of the androids at the DPD stayed even after the awakening. With all the chaos going on in Detroit, the extra help was greatly appreciated. Especially considering how many people evacuated the city.

Connor stayed because it was all he knew, there was no way he was going to leave Hank after all they had been through. With most of Detroit being evacuated, the streets had been relatively quiet, though not completely devoid of crime. Those brave enough loot homes and buildings popped up all over town. other various small crimes were still regularly reported, but nothing too big, thankfully.

Considering he and Hank were on homicide, made their days crawl by, but gave Hank time to catch up on paperwork. 

Connor pulled up to a 24 Hour store and parks just out front. There are a few other cars on the lot, but not many. Just to be sure, he locks the car before heading in, but it's not until he's grabbing a handbasket that it occurs to him, he really has no idea what Hank likes. They've only really known each other for over a week now, but it feels like so much longer. He considers Hank family, but he really doesn't know all that much about him.

He glanced around the small shop, which had a little bit of everything. A bit of produce here, some dairy there. Various odds and ends throughout. Just enough to get some basic things. He knew Hank liked greasy food, but perhaps some healthier choices added to his daily intake would be a nice change. 

There was a handful of other people in the store and only one clerk who looked beyond bored. Connor wondered briefly the exact number of people in ratio to androids there was left in Detroit. How many stayed because they wanted to, versus how many stayed because they had to. How many people are barricaded in their homes in fear of androids and how long they would stay.

He examined the produce, grabbing various vegetables and some fruit, a loaf of bread, packs of cheese and sandwich meats. He examined some snacks and other various foods he thought might work for Hank. He made his way to checkout, now holding two baskets that were beyond full, second-guessing his choice to try to shop lite.

He was almost at the counter when a small woman cut him off and he almost knocked her over. Thinking quickly, he dropped both baskets in favor of keeping the old woman from losing her balance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby. Thank you so much," the woman apologized.

"It's no problem, ma'am. I should have been more aware," Connor replied.

"You're so sweet, dear," the woman said with a soft smile as she patted his hand.

"Go on ahead ma'am, I have to gather my groceries," Connor instead, doing his best.to return her smile, but knew it probably came off a bit awkward.

"Are you sure?" Connor nodded. "Alrighty then. Be safe out there. There's a lot of androids around."

Connor kept his tight-lipped smile and nodded. As soon as she was out of sight, he gathered up his baskets, checking to make sure everything was in order. Everything seemed fine, but upon inspecting the eggs, found a few of them had broke in the fall. Quickly switching them out, he made his way back to the checkout and purchased his items.

Once back at home, he stocked up the fridge then tried to decide what to make. After searching through some recipes, he got to work. He killed several hours with cooking and putting several meals together. At one point during the night, he made another trip to the store for several Tupperware. He had been so unaware as to how much time had passed, that he was completely taken aback by the sight of the sun coming in through the windows. Taking a break from his current cooking to fixing up something for breakfast.

Almost as he was finished, the sound of Hank’s bedroom door opening, caught his attention. “Good morning, Lieutenant,” he called from the kitchen.

“Connor, we’ve been over this. You can call me Hank when we’re….” he paused as he walked into the kitchen. “Off the clock. Did...did you make me breakfast?”

“Among other things,” Connor said with a nod.

Hank moved closer, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes as if he was trying to make sure this wasn’t some sort of dream. “Where did you get all this?”

Connor paused in the midst of putting together Hank’s plate, but quickly went back to it. He didn’t quite make eye contact with the older male as he hesitantly answered, “My sincerest apologies, Hank, but I borrowed your wallet and car this morning to stop by the store. I do intend on fully paying you back,” he paused, “that is, as soon as I start getting an actual paycheck.”

If he said he wasn’t upset about Connor using his money without his permission, he’d be lying. To be fair, had Connor actually gotten paid for the work he’d done at the DPD this past week, he’d most likely bought everything with his own money. Although they’d asked for equal rights, it’d only been a few days. It would most likely be months of political bullshit before androids would see any sort of change.

Hank took in what he actually saw before him. Connor had made an omelet, full of peppers, meat, cheese, and various seasonings. Two strips of bacon, to links of sausage and two slices of toast, lay beside the perfectly made omelet. Everything looked and smelled amazing.

Having not heard any objections from the Lieutenant, Connor set the plate down at the small table, “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Hank.” He set down a tall glass of orange juice. “It’s the first time I’ve ever cooked anything, so I hope it’s okay.”

Hank was reluctant. He had a point. Connor wasn’t made for domestic stuff. He was designed as an investigator. Strictly for police work. Sure everything looked and smelled good, but did it taste good. He took a seat at the table as Connor cleaned up his mess from breakfast before continuing whatever other food projects he had been working on. 

Carefully, Hank cut a small piece of the omelet and carefully placed it in his mouth. Behind him, Connor had been quietly watching, waiting to see what his partner thought. “Connor...this is,” he took another bite. “This is amazing.”

Connor visibly relaxed, “That’s a relief. I hope the rest is just as good.”

“The rest?” Hank asked, raising a brow.

Connor sheepishly opened the fridge door. Most of the available space had been filled with Tupperware full of various meals. “I got carried away.”

Hank’s jaw nearly hit the table, “What drove you to do all this?”

Connor sat across from Hank with a heavy sigh, “I was bored.”

The older man gave a hurt frown, “Oh.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Connor quickly assured him. “I just, I don’t need sleep and I didn’t want to wake you. I’ve read all your books and cleaned the house. I didn’t want to wake Sumo and I quickly ran out of things to do. So I got to thinking about what else I could do to pass the time while you sleep. I started thinking about things I could do for you to make your life a little easier. I know fast food is quick and affordable, but you really shouldn’t eat it all the time. It’s not good for your health, especially at your age.”

“Gee, thanks,” Hank said between fork fulls of breakfast.

Connor shook his head but continued. “I figured if I could make you some healthier options that were ready to go, you wouldn’t have to opt into junk food all the time,” he looked to Hank full on. “I care about you Hank and I worry that you’re going to kill yourself on all that crap.”

“Crap, huh?” Hank teased. Connor offered a soft smile and nod in return. “Well I happen to like crap, thank you very much.” He scarfed down more of the breakfast on his plate. “But I guess I can make an effort once in a while. Especially if you’re cooking.” Connor’s smile widened a bit. “But you really didn’t have to do this for me, ya know. You’re not my wife and you’re a deviant now. You should do stuff you want to do.”

“I chose to do this because I wanted to. It’s not even in my programing, Hank. You know that. I just want you to have some options.” He gestured to the fridge, “If you’re feeling like doing better for your body, grab something from the fridge. If you feel like something from Chicken Feed instead, so be it. I’d be happier if you at least live another twenty years or so.” He looked back to Hank. “Might want to consider working out a bit.”

Hank snorted, “I’d rather die full and happy, than hungry and sore.” His plate was nearly clean at this point. “I really do appreciate this, Connor, thanks. Next time, just wake me up and ask at least.”

“I really am sorry, Hank.”

“How much did all this cost, anyway?”

“I made sure to get the most cost-efficient items that I could find.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“As I said, I may have gotten a bit carried away.”

“Connor…?”

Hesitantly, Connor reached into his pocket and slid Hank the receipts, which upon inspecting, Hank practically choked on his orange juice. “I’ll pay you back, I swear.”


	6. Of Course It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the cars on the lot, why that one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lived through the hurricane. We got extremely lucky.  
Best of luck to anyone who is still waiting on it to pass on by.

Hank was up to something, he was sure of it. It was their day off, but they were driving around the older parts of Detroit, clearly looking for something. Each time they’d stop, Hank would instruct Connor to stay in the car. It wasn't often that he actually followed that order, but he was curious to see what Hank was up to. Hank was taking a particularly long time at their current stop, but he had a good view of the man, so he wasn't too worried. Yet. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his music player and switched out the wireless connection of Hank's music player in favor of his own. He’d added several songs to the player, on top of the several songs Hank had already included when he gifted it to Connor but had yet to actually listen to it.

Scrolling through his songs, he landed on one called, "My Name is Human,” by Highly Suspect. Not recognizing it as one he added, he concluded it had to have been added by Hank. Deciding on that one, he hit play and listened. As old as the song was, it was very relevant to things they were dealing with today. He was deep into the song, having forgotten that Hank tended to listen to his music rather loud, didn't bother turning it down. So when Hank returned and had been banging on the driver side window for some time, it took Connor a moment or two to realize he had returned.

Connor directed his attention to the driver side window, noting Hank's irritation. “I'm sorry Hank, I was listening to the music, I guess I got too into it.”

“Yeah, well, get out of the car and follow me,” Hank instructed.

Connor disconnected his music player and shut off the car before getting out. He handed Hank the keys then followed Hank towards the building. It was then that he realized it was a used car dealership. “Hank, what are we doing here? Did we get assigned a case?”

“Nah, just stopping in for a browse,” he assured him. “I'm always curious to see what these places have. This one looked promising, so I figured we'd take a look around.”

“Anything, in particular, you're looking for, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, his eyes automatically scanning each car to discover make, model and any immediate damage or issue.

“Kind of, I'm looking for a friend, but I'm not sure what he likes,” Hank replied over his shoulder as he admired a black, ‘67 Chevy Impala that literally looked like it's been drug through hell and back.

“Well, what is your friend like?” Connor asked, peeking into the window of red, ‘87 Ford truck. “Lieutenant, half these vehicles are stolen.”

Hank waved him off, “We’re just looking, Connor. To answer your question, though, he’s really professional, kinda goofy at times. He likes efficiency and getting the job done.”

Connor took the description of Hank’s friend into consideration and scanned the lot, instantly eliminating several cars there. Many cars were marked red in his vision until one remained. Taking the lead, towards the back, he made his way to the one car he deemed worthy for Hank’s friend, “How about this one, Lieutenant?”

“Naturally you’d pick a fucking Prius,” Hank snorted.

“It was the best choice out of all the cars on the lot,” Connor insisted. “It’s sleek, a hybrid that can easily be modified to be charged at modern charge stations, surprisingly low mileage. From what I can tell, it’s only had one owner who bought it later in life and only used it for driving around town, if even. I think your friend will agree, this is the perfect used car for them.”

Hank walked around the car, examining it with a careful eye. He kicked the tires a bit, nodding to himself as he inspected it. “So, what do you think Connor, you like it?”

“It’s not up to me, Lieutenant, it’s up to your friend,” Connor replied innocently.

“Ya big oaf, you are the friend,” Hank finally admitted.

A look of confusion crossed his features as he tried to understand exactly what his partner was getting at. “I’m the friend? I don’t need a car,” he informed.

Hank shook his head, “Look, Connor, I’m all fine and dandy, driving your ass around while we’re on a case and such, but you need a car for when you want to do, whatever it is you want to do. You’re actually making money now, since the awakening and though you’re not swimming in big bucks, I think it’s about time you make a big buy.” Connor wasn’t sure what to make of what he was feeling, or how to explain how he was feeling about what Hank was saying.

Connor gawked at Hank for several heartbeats, “Hank, even with me having a paycheck now, I can’t afford this. I don’t even have any credit. There’s no way they’d allow me to-”

“I can co-sign, son,” Hank said, offering a soft smile.

Connor wanted to object. Hank had already done so much for him, but he knew if he objected, it’d hurt Hank’s feelings. After some consideration, Connor offered a soft, but reluctant smile. “Thanks, Hank. I owe you.”

Hank nodded, “Just make your payments on time, kid or I’ll kick your ass.”


	7. Lemme High Five Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he stay, or does he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I don't know much about cop things, so if things aren't accurate, I'm sorry.

Connor paused just outside the entrance of the DPD, Hank stopping a moment later to look at him, "You okay, Connor?"

Before, where Connor had always been a stoic, hard to read slate, uncertainty was clear on his face, "I don't know, Lieutenant. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Hank shook his head, "If they don't like it, they can kiss your ass. It's not up to the others if you stay or go."

"But the deviant case is over, I'm not needed anymore."

Hank had never seen the kid so apprehensive about anything. This whole thing had changed him substantially in a matter of days. Maybe he was right. Now that the case was over, perhaps the DPD wouldn't let him continue. Maybe CyberLife would try to take him back, but Connor is his own person. He belongs to no one. Not anymore.

"Let's just see what Jeffrey has to say. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as much an employee of the DPD as any human. So get your ass in there, Connor," Hank insisted. It wasn't the best motivational speech in the world, but it was enough to at least convince the boy.

As soon as they entered the building, any and all conversations stopped. Connor glanced around at the eyes on him. He swallowed even though it wasn't necessary. Hank gestured for him to follow him, which he did. Albeit, rather reluctantly. 

Sure enough, there were still androids at the precinct. In fact, it almost seemed like there were more androids than humans. If that was the case, then why was Connor seemingly being singled out? Was it his involvement with Markus at the end of it all?

As they made their way towards Fowler's office, one of the android officers stepped in front of them. Even with her LED gone, Connor recognized her model right away. Her deep chocolate eyes sparkled up at his own as a large smile spread across her face. Without warning, she threw her arms around his slender frame, "Thank you, Connor, for waking us up."

Connor was unsure what to do or how to respond. This was only his second hug ever. Slowly, he hugged her back. A moment later, she stepped back at attention. She looked to Hank and gave him a smile and nod, "Good morning, Lieutenant."

Hank gave a bemused nod, "Good morning, er...I never caught your name?"

"Jenny," she said proudly. "Officer Jenny."

Hank cocked his head slightly to one side. Something about the name was familiar, like something from his childhood, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well if it isn't the damn deviant hunter, gone deviant itself?" Came a familiar voice from beside Connor. He had just enough time to look before Gavin clocked him on the side of his nose, just under his eye.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hank demanded as his eyes landed on a dark bruise on the detective's face.

"I deserved that," Connor said with a frown, blue blood starting to drip from his nose. "My apologies, Detective Reed. It was not my intention to hurt you the other day, but if you had left me alone, I wouldn't have had to knock you out."

Gavin grit his teeth as he lurched at Connor once more. Both Hank and Officer Jenny stepped in to hold the irate detective back. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

"Reed! Andersen! Connor! In my office, right now!" Came Fowler's voice from behind all of them. The group exchanged glances at one another before dispersing and all made their way to the Captain's office.

Connor brought up the rear, Gavin in front while Hank acted like a buffer between the pair. As they made their way up the stairs to the glass office, Connor felt the need to lick his upper lip. Surprised by the reading of his own blue blood, he wiped the rest of it away on his sleeve. He hadn’t even realized he was bleeding.

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” Was the first thing out of Fowler’s mouth as the door closed behind them.

The three men all spoke at once, Gavin pointing fingers at Connor, Hank pointing fingers at Gavin, and Connor tried to calm both of them, though, pointedly, accused Gavin of punching him. He did mention that he kind of deserved, however.

Not catching any of it, Fowler shook his head, “That’s enough. We’re all grown-ass adults, so act like it!” He grabbed the box of tissue on his desk and held it out to Connor, who was unaware he was still bleeding. He muttered his thanks before taking a couple and holding the balled up wad to his nose.

The air in the room was tense as Connor and Gavin kept their distance from one another. Hank stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest was the first of the three to speak. “Mind keying us into why you called us all in here, Jeffery?”

“You mean other than breaking up a pointless, testosterone-fueled fight?” Fowler prompted.

“He fucking hit me first!” Gavin spat.

“The other day,” Fowler reminded. Both Gavin and Connor shot a surprised look towards the Captain. “Don’t you two look at me like that. Where do you think you work? We have cameras everywhere. I’ve seen the footage. That’s why you’re both here.”

“Captain Fowler, I-” Fowler rose a hand, cutting Connor off before he could continue.

“I know why you did it Connor, but it still doesn’t excuse what you did. You stole Hank’s key card, hacked into the evidence locker and tampered with evidence.” Gavin chuckled, catching Fowler’s attention. “Don’t think you’re getting off, any easier, Reed.” Gavin’s smirk instantly fell. “You held a loaded weapon at another officer. You’re as deep in hot water as he is. I don’t give a fuck whatever issues you have going on between the two of you, but you need to get your shit sorted, real fucking soon or you’ll be looking at more than just desk work.”

“Desk work?” Gavin and Connor asked in unison.

“For the next two weeks,” he assured them.

“For fuck sake,” Gavin hissed.

“So...does that mean I’m staying?” Connor asked.

Fowler shrugged, “So long as you prove yourself. We need all the help we can get, especially now. You’ll have to actually pass all the tests and become officially instated, but I have no doubt you’ll pass. So long as you behave yourself,” he said looking at both Connor and Gavin with a warning glare. “For now, desk duty for all of you, now get out of my office.”

“Wait, all of us?” Hank protested.

“Hank, you’re as much a part of this as these two. You purposely left out your key to the evidence room and you punched and FBI agent. Just be glad I stood up for you. Perkins wanted to have you fired for that.”

Hank let out a sigh. He had a point.

“Fuck,” Gavin hissed as he rose to his feet and left in a huff.

Connor slowly rose to his feet, momentarily forgetting to hold the tissue to his nose, “Thank you, Captain Fowler, for this really means a lot.”

“Go clean yourself up and get out of my office,” he said with a dismissive hand.

Connor smiled, holding the tissue back to his nose before leaving. Hank followed soon after when Jeffery spoke up again. 

“He’s your responsibility, Hank. Keep that in mind.”

Hank nodded, “Of course,” he smirked and turned to leave, before stopping once more. “Thanks, Jeffery.”

Fowler huffed and waved him off, “Fuck off.”


	8. Bad Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's Law, but maybe not everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some Gavin/Connor fluff, but also some awkwardness where Gavin can't use his hands for a bit and he really needs to use the restroom but is too embarrassed to ask for help.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with the idea of assisted...urination, then you might wanna skip this one? I'm not sure what to tag it.

It had been one of those days, for Gavin. He had forgotten to set his alarm, therefore making him late for work. In his haste, he’d forgotten his badge at home, had to turn around and drive back. Once he was in, he finally realized he was wearing the wrong shoes. “Pheck,” he hissed. With a shake of his head, he made a B-line for the breakroom, having skipped breakfast to make up some time. He was already regretting that choice.

Thankfully, there was plenty to choose from in the break room, as far as breakfast went. Still the same shitty coffee, however. He was just reaching for his cup when something went horribly wrong. The machine malfunctioned, spraying scalding hot coffee all over the detective, who had just enough time to block his face with his hands. Instant regret filled him along with the need to cry out in pain.

Connor had been heading towards the breakroom to fetch Hank a fresh cup of coffee, though Hank had insisted on getting his own. Connor was even more insistent that he get it for him. Something about needing to stretch his legs, though that was an obvious lie. He hadn’t expected to stumble upon the scene before him when he entered.

Acting quickly, Connor shut off the machine, unplugging it for good measure as he set Hank’s mug off to the side. Snatching up some paper towels, he started to blot at the detective without a word. Gavin snatched the paper towels from the android, telling him to fuck off as he painfully tried to dry himself. “Fan-fucking-tastic,” he spat.

“Are you okay, Detective Reed?” Connor asked, but kicked himself for asking such a stupid question.

“Do I fucking look, okay?” Reed barked, sending more venom towards the android.

Connor examined the Detective, his LED spinning yellow as he diagnosed the detective, “You have second-degree burns on your palms and fingers,” he informed. “I suspect you may have some first degree burning on your chest and face, but are otherwise okay.”

“Fuck you, you fucking plastic prick,” Gavin snarled between clenched teeth as he made his way to the sink. He reached for the faucet of the sink, but Connor was quicker. Gavin shot him a glare and reluctantly put his hands under the cool water. He chewed on his inner cheek as the android moved about the room. “Thought today couldn’t get any worse,” he grumbled to himself. “I thought androids going deviant was bad enough, now the fucking coffee machine is pissing me off.”

“Maybe you should be nicer to machines, Detective,” Connor teased from his position, crouched on the floor. He was cleaning up the mess of coffee, or at least he was trying his best with the handfuls of napkins.

Gavin scoffed, “Who asked you, anyway?”

Connor smirked, throwing the last of the soaked paper towels away, “You’re welcome, by the way.” He then reached under the sink and pulled out the first aid kit and set it on a nearby table. “Come here, let me patch you up.”

“I can take care of myself, Barbie,” Gavin objected.

Connor was about to open the kit when a devious smile crossed his face. “Go on then,” he said, turning the kit towards the detective.

“ _ Go on then _ ,” Gavin mimicked, under his breath in a childish tone. Attempting to open the plastic latch of the first aid kid, proved to be rather difficult and painful. After fiddling with it, he finally gave in. “Fine, just be quick about it.” He said, not looking to the android as he took the open spot across from Connor.

Connor offered him a soft smile as he opened the first aid kit and got to work. Taking one of Gavin’s hands in his own, he carefully, cleaned and dressed the wounds, wrapping bandages around Gavin’s hands. He made sure not to make the wrap too tight that it would just cause more pain, but not loose enough that it would come unraveled.

Gavin watched in silence as Connor worked carefully but quickly as he had requested. He tried not to think about how thoughtful the android was being by doing this or now soft his hands felt against his skin. He chalked it up to the synthetic skin just being soft in general and considering the android was only a little over a year old, his skin was still new and not nearly as worked as his own. He briefly wondered if his, no its, skin would ever get calloused or rough. How would it feel against his skin if he had to patch him up again? Not that he’d expect it to help him out again.

“-Gavin?”

He looked up to lock eyes with android, not quite registering that it had used his first name, “What?”

“I said, do you want me to check the burns on your chest?” Connor asked again.

Not think much of it, he nodded, “Sure, whatever.” He moved his arms to the side to get them out of the way and give the android easier access. It wasn’t until Connor had his shirt pulled up with one hand while he applied the burn cream with the other, that Gavin realized how wrong this might look to passer-byers. “Okay, that’s enough!” he said quickly, casting his eyes to the side.

“But, Detective, I haven’t fin-”

“I’m fine.”

“Your heart rate has increased, perhaps you should consider going home for-”

“I said, I’m fine,” he snapped as he stood up. He found it extremely difficult to look the android head-on. “Just,” he huffed as he tried to figure out where to place his hands. “...nevermind.” Not giving the android time to respond as he stormed out of the breakroom.

After putting up the kit and throwing away the discarded paper wrapping, Connor left the breakroom and went back to his desk. “Coffee machine is broken,” he said with a frown as he sat across from the Lieutenant.

Hank looked up from his computer with a pout that shifted into a curious stare, “You were gone for a bit.” It wasn’t a question, but Connor could read between the lines. He didn’t give an answer, however.

Later on in the day, Connor decided to take a look at the coffee machine. He was growing tired of Hank’s incessant whining and decided it couldn’t hurt to take a look. He was just about to duck into the breakroom when a sound picked up on his sensitive audio processors. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn he heard Detective Reed’s voice. With a quick glance towards the Detective’s desk, he found it empty. Instead, he directed his attention in the direction of the bathroom. Once again, he picked up on the Detective’s voice.

Deciding against the coffee machine, at least for the time being, he steered himself in the direction of the bathroom. Carefully, he opened the door and peered inside. Only one stall appeared to be occupied and sure enough, he heard the sound of shuffling and cursing under the detective's breath. “Detective Reed?”

The shuffling stopped altogether as an awkward pause filled the air. “Fuck off, Barbie.”

Connor shut the door behind him and moved further into the bathroom, “Detective Reed, it occurred to me that you may be of some assistance with your hands in their current state. I imagine work has been tough as is.”

Gavin shifted from foot to foot in his stall as he continued to struggle with his pants. Had the android given him a little bit more flexibility with his wrappings, maybe this wouldn’t be an issue. Sure, typing at his terminal was difficult, but at least he could do that. This, on the other hand, was getting ridiculous. Time was closing in fast and if he didn’t get this figured out soon, he was about to have another accident. “Fuck off, Connor, I got this,” he cursed at himself for using the android’s name.

Connor knocked lightly on the stall door, “Detective Reed, I can hear your frantic motions from side to side as you attempt not to soil yourself, from here.”

“Did you just accuse me of doing the peepee dance?” he demanded.

Connor paused and gave a reluctant, “Yes. Listen, Gavin, I know it’s been a rough day, but unless you're planning on making it worse, I highly suggest you accept my assistance.”

Gavin felt the heat rising in his neck, making its way up to his face. He was still attempting to deal with it on his own, but was at his wit's end, “Fine!” he said, finally giving in. “Just lock the fucking door.

Connor nodded then turned to lock the door before returning a moment later, “Okay, the door is locked, Gavin.”

Gavin quickly unlocked his own door, keeping his back to Connor, “Let’s make this quick,” he said through clenched teeth. He dared not to look at the android, certain his face was beat red. He felt Connor standing close to him, his chest practically pressed against Gavin’s back.

“Do I have your permission to touch and assist you in-”

“Yes, just hurry up,” Gavin blurted. “But no peeping, got it?”

“Of course,” Connor said in his usual professional tone that Gavin hated so much.

He felt Connor’s hands come around him, moving quickly to undo his buckle and the button on his jeans. As soon as his zipper was down, Connor slipped his hand into Gavin’s boxers, quickly extracting him from within and aimed him at the toilet. There was an awkward pause as the silence became deafening.

Connor cleared his throat, “Detective, you need to relax.”

“I’m working on it!” he snapped. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. A moment later, the sound of relief filled the stall. Unintentionally, Gavin leaned his head back onto Connor’s shoulder as he let out a long sigh. 

As soon as he was done, Conno adjusted Gavin so that everything was back in place, then exited the stall and washed his hands. An uncomfortable silence settled in the bathroom as Gavin remained in the stall, his back still towards the android. He remained silent until he heard the android make his way towards the door.

“Hey, plastic…”

Connor paused with his hand on the lock of the door, “Yes detective?”

“Don’t...uh...don’t mention this to anyone, okay?” there was little bite to his voice, but more of a pleading sound than anything.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he assured the Detective. Not that he actually dreamt, but it was just a saying. “I just have one question.”

Gavin slowly turned to face the android, finally stepping out of the stall. He kept his eyes on the android’s chest, not willing to look him in the eyes, “What is it?”

“What’s with the Crocs?”

“Beat it, plastic!” Gavin hissed, but there was hardly any bite.

Connor nodded and left the room, leaving Gavin to stew in his own embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor drops down in front of Gavin, gesturing at his feet. "WHAT ARE THOSE?!"  
Gavin narrows his eyes at the android, "Those are my Crocs."


	9. Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor enjoys taking Sumo for walks and sometimes the dog park. Sumo likes making new friends and maybe Connor will make a new friend as well. Maybe.

It was a crisp Wednesday morning when Connor took Sumo out for his morning walk. He decided to treat the large St. bernard to a trip to the park. The large horse-like dog padded happily just ahead of the android. His mouth half-open as he panted, head turning this way and that as he looked at various things that got his attention.

Although winter was coming to a close, the air was still rather cold, causing Connor to dress in warm layers. Sure it wasn’t quite necessary for him to bundle up, keeping a low profile was still a good idea. Appearing as human as possible was in his best interest, at least that’s what he told himself. Markus told him on several occasions to be proud of who he was and to stand up for what he was. He did, or he tried while he was on the clock. Off the clock, however, he rather go unnoticed. Humans were delicate creatures and didn’t like change. It had been over a year and most were slowly starting to somewhat, but not really, accept androids as being alive.

Since the revolution, he had been worried so many people would recognize him from the broadcasts, but to his pleasant surprise, he had been overshadowed by Markus. He didn’t like the limelight, though Markus handled it in stride. He felt like he wouldn’t have deserved the recognition, knowing that before he finally deviated, he had been hunting his own people. It was nothing to be proud of. Once in awhile, though, he’d find eyes on him, like perhaps someone might recognize him or think they know him from somewhere, but often more than not, they’d shake their heads and turn away. He preferred it that way.

Sumo barked, pulling his attention from his thoughts as they approached the dog park. Connor reached for one of the gates at the entrance of the park, lifted the latch and entered, careful to relatch the gate once inside. He was reaching for Sumo’s leash, ready to let the large bear-like dog run free when something caught the massive creature's attention. A new friend. Without warning, Sumo lurched forward and with Connor still firmly grasping the leash, he had no choice but to run with the dog.

Although Connor could easily keep up with the dog for some time without getting tired, he couldn’t quite match the speed. This resulted in a somewhat comical, stumbling chase after the dog. He called the lumbering creatures name several times, pleading with him to slow down or stop, but the dog was on a mission. Connor could sympathize with that kind of mindset, but in this situation, he’d rather do it at a distance and preferably, standing still.

Connor had been so focused on the dog, he didn’t see the other body until he smacked hard into them, knocking them to the ground with a loud, “Oof.” Their limbs became a tangled mess as Connor managed to shift into a sort of propped up position, his face inches from the other person. He’d been apologizing profusely as he shifted onto his hands and knees and saw just who he had previously been laying on top of.

“Hello Detective Reed,” he said, rather sheepishly.

Completely perplexed by what had just happened, Gavin gawked up at the android, “Connor?”

Connor scrambled to his feet, feeling a strange tingling? Or perhaps fluttering was a better word, in his stomach. Or at least, where his stomach would be if he had one. He held out a hand to the Detective who still was a bit too stunned to refuse.

Gavin was taking in Connor’s appearance as he was pulled to his feet. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the android in winter apparel, but it was the first time he’d let himself actually appreciate how good the android looked all bundled up. Clearly, he didn’t really need it, but he looked almost human. If Gavin didn’t know the plastic prick, with the beanie pulled over the LED, he’d assume he was just some guy. Once on his feet, he quickly retracted his hand, mumbled his thanks as he wiped his hand on his coat. Despite the brisk air, his face suddenly felt very warm.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Detective,” Connor said, cutting through the awkward silence.

Gavin gestured lazily towards the brownish-grey pitbull who was wearing a pink sweater due to the cold weather. Easily making friends, Sumo and his new friend were now playing chase. “I take Pepper here once in a while. She really likes other dogs.”

“She’s really cute,” Connor admitted with his usual half-smile Gavin was finding more and more frequently. “It’s nice that more dog parks are accepting of pits. It was less common back in the day,” he said matter of factly.

Gavin kept his eyes towards the dogs, “Yeah.” He wasn’t quite sure what to say, still feeling a bit flustered by what had just happened. Connor, however, seemed unphased.

“How old is she?” Connor asked, glancing back at the Detective.

“Uh, three, she’s a rescue,” He hated small talk, but it happened a lot at the dog park. It wasn’t often he’d run into someone from work here, so why was talking to the android so awkward? To be fair, they hardly got along at work and never really worked well together. Well, other than that one time in the bathroom. His face grew warmer at the memory. It was such a stupid and uncomfortable situation to be in. Not just the memory, but not actually having anything interesting to talk about with the android. Why did he even care? Connor suddenly shouting at Sumo, grabbed his attention.

“No! Sumo, off!” Connor demanded, frantically.

Catching sight at the large dog attempting to mount his dog, Gavin waved it off, “It’s okay, she’s fixed. Is Sumo not fixed?”

Connor looked to Gavin, then back to the dogs, “You know, I’m not sure. It never really came up in conversation with Hank.” He looked back to Gavin, calming down from the previous panic. “It’s kind of weird, you know, how we make these choices for dogs. I mean, I know there are some health risks with not getting your dog fixed if you don’t plan on breeding them. Still, it’s kind of like how humans made choices for androids in a way. If we could figure out a way to ask dogs, do you think they’d be able to understand the responsibility of children?” He hadn’t intended on getting political, just then. Ever since his deviancy, though, he found he rambled on a bit too long, sometimes.

“Probably not,” Gavin replied, deciding not to comment on the android stuff. “Is that something you think about a lot?”

“Kids?” Connor asked.

“Well, I meant talking dogs, but I suppose that fits too. So do you?” He wasn’t sure what compelled him to ask, Connor had brought it up first, but it wasn’t something he’d thought about in a while.

When he was younger, he thought he’d be married with kids at this point. At least, he thought that’s what he wanted or at least that’s what society wanted for him. When he was growing up, sure the world was on its way to acceptance, but it was a slow build. There’s always something the world had to overcome, it seems. Back then, it was sexuality, gender, love and so on. Hate slowly morphed into tolerance and then eventually, acceptance. Acceptance was used lightly, but they were getting there. Now they were going through that again, but with androids. 

“I’ve considered kids,” Connor spoke up again, breaking Gavin from his thoughts. “Hank says I should start with a goldfish, first. I’d prefer something more exciting than a goldfish, though.”

Gavin snorted out a chuckle that took them by surprise, “You? With a kid? Might wanna stick to the goldfish.”

“I could figure it out,” Connor objected.

“So, what, adoption? I don’t know what all you have down there Barbie, but I doubt you have everything to grow your own kid. Robocop becomes Robodad? As if,” he snorted.

Connor frowned, then stared forward, his mind wandering somewhere off in the distance. Gavin was certain if he could see the LED it’d be spinning yellow. “What about you Gavin?” he asked, not certain if he’d slipped up or used his first name of propose. “Ever consider kids of your own?”

He suddenly felt the need to smoke, but it was prohibited in the park, “I don’t know, Barbie, I’m not really father material.” He looked to Connor with a smirk, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m kind of an asshole.”

“True,” Connor said, not even pretending to deny it. “But I hear fatherhood changes people. He shrugged, “It’s not for everyone.”

“My mother would be thrilled. None of us kids have given her grandchildren yet and she wants some before she dies,” he said in a huff.

That was the most Connor had learned about the Detective that wasn’t from someone else or whatever information came up in his profile on the DPD database. Not that Connor had been snooping or anything. “You have siblings? I bet you’re a middle child in that case.”

Gavin made a sound between a scoff and a chuckle, “Nailed it. I have a little sister who I keep in contact with, but she’s married and they travel a lot for her vlogs.”

“And you’re older sibling?” Connor pressed.

“I haven’t talked to him in a long time,” Gavin said, keeping his eyes on the dogs.

Connor nodded. He didn’t need to be a detective to know when it wasn’t a good idea to press any further. Another silence settled between them, but this time it was less awkward. The dogs seemed to be winding down as the air grew colder. Connor scanned the dog and the air around them. Sure Sumo had long, thick fur, but it was probably time to head back home. With the temperature dropping, he hadn’t realized how close he and Gavin had become as they stood there until he looked over. Subconsciously, he cleared his throat, startling the Detective, who subsequently, took a slight step away. “We should probably head home now,” Connor announced.

Gavin pulled his scarf tighter around him. He hadn’t noticed the drop in temperature until the android pointed it out, “Good idea,” he said with a quick nod. “We should get going too.”

“Maybe we’ll run into each other here again some time,” Connor said with a hopeful smirk. “Maybe catch up on other things.”

Gavin nodded again, opting not to say anything. He watched as Connor leashed up the reluctant dog and with some struggle, drug the dog from the park.

“Maybe,” Gavin repeated, somewhat hopeful. Maybe he’d learn more about the android as well.


	10. Dimples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has dimples and so does Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, it's ya boi 'never finishes any fanfic I start'  
I recently watched the Detroit Become Human fan film and I really enjoyed it. It lit a spark back into my fanfiction needs, so here it is.

"Detective Reed," came a particularly annoying voice.

Gavin let out an irritated groan. Well, it was nice while it lasted. "It's too early for your over enthusiastic chatter, Barbie."

"But I brought a peace offering," Connor said hopefully as he placed the coffee in front of the irritated detective. 

Gavin looked to the cup, surprised to see that he had brought him actual coffee, from an actual café, rather than the cheap crap from the breakroom. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the cup. His eyes traveled back up to the android patiently waiting for Gavin to humor him. He was like a fucking puppy. A puppy with big brown eyes and just as obedient. He can practically see the wagging tail behind him. 

Accepting the coffee, he picked it up off his desk and took a tentative sip. Perfect. He shouldn’t be surprised. “Out with it, dipshit. What is it?”

Connor sat down at the corner of Gavin’s desk, much like he would when chatting with Hank. How the man put up with his constant yammering was beyond him. “Are dimples particularly attractive attributes?”

Gavin paused mid sip, eyes sizing up the android before him. He followed through with the rest of his sip before setting the cup aside, “Where the hell is that coming from?”

“Tina told me I have a nice smile and when I tried to explain that all androids are designed to be pleasing to the eye and easily approachable, she just cut me off and said that it’s not the smile, but how I smile. Then she said I have cute dimples.”

_ Barbie has dimples? _ He thought to himself. Though an entertaining thought, he shook his head. “Look, if someone gives you a compliment, just accept it. Stop trying to break it down like a case. So she thinks you have a nice smile, so what. Yeah, some people like dimples because not everyone has them, so I guess that’s what makes it more desirable. I don’t fucking know, dipshit. You’re asking the wrong person.”

Connor took what he had to say into consideration. It was nice to hear a different view, even considering who it was coming from. Once in a blue moon Gavin actually had something decent to say. Something not entirely fueled by anger and bitterness. “What about you, Detective Reed?”

“How does Hank put up with you? You’re like a fucking two year old asking  _ why _ after every explanation. What about me?”

“Do you like dimples?”

Gavin stared at the android and grabbed his coffee to take a sip like it would buy him time. What was with the question and why’d he find it hard to answer. “I mean, I guess it depends on the person?” he replied. “I don’t know, it’s not really something I think about, Barbie. I’m an in and out kind of guy. I don’t spend a lot of time on details like that.”

Connor nodded, listening to Gavin. Maybe he wasn’t the best person to ask, but the more time he spent with various humans, the more he learned about how they interacted, naturally. Sure he was programmed to have proper human interaction, but having the freedom to really choose how he reacted and interacted made it feel more genuine.

“Anything else you want to irritate me with?” Gavin asked, then instantly regretted it.

“You know, I’m pretty sure you have dimples too, when you give a genuine smile,” Connor said. The yellow LED spinning on his temple as if he were scanning his memory banks. “You know, the few times you’re actually enjoying yourself.” He smirked, no, smiled at Gavin like a taunt. There they were.

  
_ I guess I do like dimples, _ Gavin thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I was thinking about Bryan's smile and this came to mind. Neil kind of has dimples too, but his smile kind of reminds me more of a psychopath sometimes. So there's that


	11. Electric Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets another new upgrade and when paired with his other upgrade becomes an interesting mix of shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably borders more along the lines of an E rating because of my description in this chapter. I'm not sure if I need to change the rating or not?

Dreams were new territory for Connor. He had been reluctant to get the update, considering anything that wasn’t strictly CyberLife made him a bit suspicious. Ever since his anatomical upgrade, he’d been a bit more open to different things. Dreaming was one of them.

Finally breaking down a shelling out the cash, Connor purchased the upgrade. Clearly someone had put a lot of work into the program, because Connor found it rather enjoyable. The dreams were formed via information gathered from what could be considered his subconscious. Much like that of a human dream, androids dreams were a compilation of information he knew, things that typically couldn’t happen, fantasies, nightmares and so on. They were randomized and some far less interesting than others and easily forgotten.

When he first started dreaming, he had questioned Hank on several occasions about his own dreams and what they meant and why he couldn’t always remember certain details. At first he thought it was a glitch in the program, but Hank explained how most dreams were often forgotten by the time the dreamer awoke.

Daydreaming was interesting, although distracting at work. Tina had caught Connor zoned out in the break room, imagining scenarios where a dream he had that he’d awoken from before it could finish. He’d tried to figure out how it might end, but had come up disappointed. The sound of Tina clearing her throat had brought him back to reality, just as Gavin walked in behind her.

“You okay, there Anderson?” Tina asked with a raised brow.

Connor noted Gavin making his way to the coffee maker, that was his fourth cup today, “I purchased the dream upgrade,” he began, attention returning to Tina. “It came with daydreaming too, but I suppose that feature is far too distracting for work.”

“What were you daydreaming about,” Tina prodded, eyes flicking over Connor’s shoulder at the male behind him, but he wasn’t sure why.

“I had a weird dream last night about Sumo where he could talk,” but I woke up before I found out about his recipe for dog treats, so I was trying to figure out if I could guess how it would have ended.”

“Do androids dream of electric sheep?” Gavin asked with a half smirk.

Connor had just enough time to glance over his shoulder at the man, catching sight of that whisper of a dimple on his cheek. He’d almost missed it and that would have been a shame. He looked almost decent when he smiled. Less of an asshole. “Isn’t that a book? I wasn’t aware you could read, Reed.”

Gavin’s smile immediately feel into a scowl, “Fuck off, Anderson,” he muttered as he moved to leave the breakroom.

Once he was gone, Tina directed her attention back to Connor, picking up where she left off, “You ever dream about someone you know and find that you can’t think of them the same for a while?”

Connor paused, thinking back to the dreams he could remember since he got the upgrade, “Not that I can recall. Is that something that happens?”

Tina nodded, “Sometimes. I’m not sure if it happens to everyone, but I once had a dream I was a young homeless girl and I ran into Fowler, except, it wasn’t Fowler. He was some homeless man named Walter and he was a bit nuts.”

Connor glanced towards Fowler’s office, then back to Tina with a devious grin, “I’m surprised he hasn’t lost it yet, considering he has to deal with all of us every day.”

Dreams were an interesting concept to Connor. Nightmares were an entirely different bread. There is, however, something he hadn’t considered since getting the upgrade. He hadn’t expected his newest upgrade to coincide with one of his first upgrades. The term  _ wet dream _ , wasn’t exactly foreign to him, but wasn’t something he’d expected to happen when he got the upgrade.

When he had awoken in the middle of the night, simulated breathing labored as his fans worked hard to cool him down. He wasn’t quite sure what had stirred him until his eyes fell on the tent in his sheets, his dream started to flow back into his memory. Most details were a blur, but what he did remember was body heat, pressed against his own. The residual feeling of lips and a tongue on his neck, ghosted against his artificial skin. The incredible feeling of being completely and utterly full.

His need gave a simulated throb, aching to be touched. Ever since he had gotten that upgrade, he hadn’t had time to experiment much. His mind usually more occupied with work or taking care of Hank, he hadn’t messed with it much. He had tried out a few things, though not completely a novice, he hadn’t actually done much in practice. Theory, on the other hand, he had a pretty good idea what to do.

Pulling back the sheets, he lifted his sleep shirt slightly, hand sliding down his stomach and into his sweatpants. Firmly, he grabbed the need, feeling it throb in his hand. He bit back a moan, feeling the need to go crazy on it, but tried to take his time.  The feeling was reminiscent of what Bethany had done to him, back at the Eden Club, but not quite the same. Eyes closed, he tilted his head back, allowing his hands to explore his body as he tried to play out the scenario of his dream. 

The body was firm and built, but not ungodly. They had rough working hands that had been through some tough times. Brown hair dashed their chest in just the right amount, leading down to their own, proud need, pressed up against his entrance. He couldn’t make out their face, but at that moment, he didn’t care.

His hand tightened around the base, rubbing upwards then stopped at the tip. Precum, or rather lube, already dribbled from the tip, which he used to coat his hand and work back down the shaft. A wanton moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, letting out a curse. He needed to be quiet, lest he wake Hank. This was something he really rather not have to explain to the older man. Not that Hank wouldn’t understand, but the man was practically his father. The idea was just too weird for him.  Biting his lip, he continued the motion, trying to decide what he liked best. As he worked his shaft, curiosity started to fill him. He had a need, an ache almost. The need to be filled. His free hand reached passed his shaft and under his balls until his fingers brushed his entrance. The moment he touched it, he felt the lubricant begin to trickle.

That seemed to be the start of it, so he tried pressing in a finger. A shiver went down his spine, encouraging him to press further. After some time of experimenting, he found the angle a bit awkward so he moved the hand around back instead. This gave him more reach and leverage. Sliding in another finger, he reached deeper until he found the sensor that simulated his prostate. The sensation took him by surprise and he cried out again.

At one point he could have sworn he had heard feet outside his room, but the ringing in his ears drove him back to his task at hand. With two fingers pressed deep inside, constantly brushing his sudo prostate, other hand fisting his shaft, he came with a cry of a name that he hadn’t meant to say out loud. With the utterance of the name, cleaning solution spluttered against his chest, falling on his shirt and face.

He lay there, for some time, staring at the ceiling before he finally pulled his shirt from his body, cleaning up his mess and threw it onto the floor. His thirium pump was hammering away in his chest, slowly returning to normal. His mind kept going back to those final moments when he cried out that name. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the person in his dream had been  _ him _ , but why’d it have to be?  Now that he thought about it, he realized he’d been thinking a lot about the other male lately. Thinking back to his dream, he realized it really had been Gavin. Sure, he’d never seem the man topless, but there was the slightest hint of chest hair that would peek up over the top of his shirt. Connor supposed he had a decent imagination, or at least a good image creating AI, based on the information he had in his memory storage banks.

Tina’s words from earlier that day, came back to haunt him.  _ “You ever dream about someone you know and find that you can’t think of them the same for a while?”  _ Facing Gavin would be awkward the next few days.

The following morning, he was preparing Hank’s breakfast, as per usual, but his mind was preoccupied with what happened that night and who was still on his mind. He’d burned the first batch of eggs, quickly tossing them before starting a new set. His mind drifting back to imagining Gavin’s hands all over his body brought thirium into his need. He needed to stop before he got too far. He had work to think about. Also, not burning Hank’s breakfast would be nice.

The sound of shuffling feet and tired grumbles, brought Connor out of his haze.  _ Just in time _ , as usual. He had just platted Hank’s breakfast as the man shuffled in. “Morning Hank,” he called over his shoulder. Picking up the plate, he brought it over to the small table in the middle of the kitchen and set it down at Hank’s side of the table. As he moved to pour Hank’s coffee, he heard the man plop into his chair and clear his throat.  “Hey son, can you do me a favor?” Hank began, sleep full in his voice.

“Anything,” Connor replied, cheerful as usual.

“Next time you decide to explore your body at three am, can you try to keep it more to a dull roar?” The sound of ceramic shattering against the floor, startled the man. He looked over his shoulder, eyes locking with the wide eye stare of the android. His cheeks were flushed blue and his hand hung in the air where a mug was once held in his hands. He stammered and Hank only waved him off, shaking his head. “Save it. You’re figuring stuff out and trying new things. I get it.”  He directed his attention back to his breakfast and dug in. “Honestly, if Cole were still alive, I’m sure I would have had this awkward conversation with him. So you’re in your awkward teenage years. It’s completely normal, Connor, there’s nothing to be ashamed of."

Connor closed his hand then immediately went into clean up mode. He used the time to figure out what he wanted to say to the older man, but he felt like he had swallowed his tongue. How much had Hank heard last night?

As if sensing his question, Hank continued. “Heard you...making sounds last night. I’m surprised you didn’t wake Sumo, but I thought someone had broken in at first. Then I remembered you’d gotten that dream upgrade and the,” he paused for a moment. “Equipment upgrade not too long ago and put two and two together. Had my sleep soaked brain been any slower I might have walked in on something I never want to walk in on. I came out here, had a few drinks and went back to bed.” He cleared his throat, “Next time, just...you know, put a sock on the door and tone it down a bit?”

Connor quickly set a fresh cup down in front of Hank, his hand shaking a bit as he did so. He couldn’t look the other man in the eye as he straightened his clothes and cleared his throat. Not that he needed to, but he couldn’t help the reaction. The more he spent with humans, the more he found himself emulating little things like that. “Of course, Hank. I’ll- I’ll try to be more quiet.”

Hank nodded, sipping his coffee when a devious twinkle shone in his eyes, “Anyone in particular you were thinking of?”

Connor bristled and froze, his voice coming out in a crackle, “Nope,” he said quickly. “I’m going to get ready for work.” With that, he was down the hall and closed into his room.

Hank couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He enjoyed fucking with the kid, but he wasn’t going to admit that only so much alcohol could block out the sound of the detective’s name on the kid’s lips. Sure he cared about Connor, but he has poor taste in men.


	12. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wants to get something nice for Hank for Father's Day, but he's not sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this done by Father's Day, but I ended up having some car trouble and got a bit depressed. My dad ended up helping me a lot with my car and I felt so bad taking some of his time away on his day.   
Finally got some time to finish it up.  
Enjoy!

Connor was in the midst of his usual morning routine, upon arriving at work. The only issue was trying to locate the usual mug he made the Lieutenant’s coffee in. He did, however, find one far in the back that caught his attention. Reaching deep inside, he pulled out a white mug that looked to be custom painted. On one side of the mug was an adult sized purple hand print, with an infant sized red hand in the palm. On the other side the mug read, ‘HAPPY FATHER’S DAY’ in a combination of red and purple. The writing was clearly finger painted on the mug and was clearly written by the steady finger of the apparent parent of the red hand. Connor scanned the finger prints, immediately finding that they belonged to Mrs. Miller and their son. Just as the information crossed his overlay, said father the mug belonged, too, entered the break room. His eyes immediately fell on the mug in the android’s hand.

“Oh hey, I was wondering where that had gone off too,” Chris beamed as he closed in on the detective.

Connor held it out to him, “I was looking for the Lieutenant’s mug and found yours instead.”

Chris smiled down at it, “Wow,” He beamed up at Connor, “well, thanks for finding mine for me,” he chuckled. “Just in time too, Father’s day is right around the corner, you know.”

Connor nodded, but it was never anything he’d really considered, until just then. He glanced back into the cabinet, eyes searching for the mug he’d been looking for. Hearing the Officer, rinse out the mug and begin brewing a fresh cup, Connor’s eyes drifted over towards the male, “Officer Miller, may I ask you a personal question?”

Chris glanced over at the other male, a bemused smirk on his face, “Shoot.”

“Father’s day, it’s highly celebrated by people everywhere, though doesn’t seem to have as much traction as Mother’s day,” he began.

Chris nodded, “Yeah, it’s always kind of been like that,” he gave a half shrug. “I think a lot of it has to do with marketing, but also I think Mother’s day was recognized first, so more focus always kind of falls on mother’s day because it’s been around longer. Being a mom is a thankless job as is being a dad. There’s a lot of things that go into it.”

Connor nodded, listening carefully to Chris’ explanation, “What about single parents?”

“Well, it varies family to family, so obviously certain situations will be different among various people. Why do you ask?”

Connor lowered his eyes, thinking about the right way to ask his next question, “Well, I suppose I was wondering if it would be weird to get a father’s day gift for a person who no longer has a child? Would it be in poor taste?”

Chris knowingly glanced out into the bullpen, catching sight of the Lieutenant focused on his computer, clearly busy away at work. He looked back at the android before moving over toward the fridge where he found some creamer. Pulling out the carton, he opened it and splashed a bit into his cup, added a few packs of sugar and replaced the creamer back into the fridge. Stirring the contents, he considered the android’s question, using the activity as a buffer to gather his thoughts. “Well, first off family isn’t always about sharing the same blood, or if it’s even the same color,” he turned to face the android head on, brow perked as he continued. Connor’s usual stoic look, was replaced with a perplexed expression, but he didn’t speak. “Family is something you surround yourself with, something you care for and something that cares for you. You may not always get along or agree, but you feel that bond. Loss is a part of life and happens in all families in one way or another. Sometimes we gain a new family member. Sometimes not in a way we expect.”

Chris took a thoughtful sip of his coffee, then moved towards the door, looking at Connor head on, “Life has ways of surprising us, Connor. It’s called a surprise for a reason.” He patted the android on the shoulder before exiting the break room to leave the dumbfound android by himself once more.

Connor stared after the officer, watching him leave as he processed what he’d said. It wasn’t a direct answer, but an answer nonetheless. Maybe Chris was right. Maybe there was more to being family than blood.

A moment later Tina entered the break room, carrying the very mug Connor had been looking for. Confusion switching to accusation, Connor pointed to the mug, “Hey, that’s Hank’s. I’ve been looking for that.”

Tina looked like she’d been caught red handed as she sheepishly set the mug into the sink, “Come on man, it’s a huge mug and holds so much coffee in it. It’s perfect,” she pouted.

Connor frowned, “Then perhaps you might want to consider buying your own?”

Tina scoffed, turning on the water as she began to rinse it out, “Why buy a new one, when I have a perfectly good one right here?”

Connor narrowed his eyes at her, “Tina…”

Tina let out a long groan, “Okay, fine!” She muttered to herself, when something occurred to her, “Hey, why do you always call me by my first name, but Chris you call by his title?”

“Because I want to be respectful to Chris,” Connor replied as he took the mug from Tina, dried it, then proceeded to make Hank’s mug of coffee.

Tina nodded, then a thought occurred to her, “Wait, then what about me?”

A half smirk rose on Connor's lips, “When you earn your respect, I’ll refer to you by your title, Mug thief.”

Tina made a huge display of rolling her eyes, “yeah, whatever asshole.” There was no venom in her words, playing along as usual.

The rest of Connor’s morning was occupied with arguing with himself over whether or not he should get something for the Lieutenant. If so, what should he even get? He’d already missed Father’s day last year, but his relationship with Hank was still new then. He hadn’t exactly considered Hank a father to him or at least, not in a manner of speaking. Or maybe, the idea had just been lost to him. Now, looking back, they’d grown really close and their bond was much like that of a father and son.

He was sitting at his desk, wracking his brain as to what to get the Lieutenant but so far hadn’t made any progress. With several tabs opened in the background, he had more than enough ideas, but nothing that really fit. He had considered a new mug, one that hopefully wouldn’t get stolen by the office klepto. That idea was quickly dismissed however, when he thought it too simple, not to mention, he didn’t want to copy Chris’ family. Then he considered tickets to an upcoming Detroit Gears game, but then considered that would be better suited for his birthday or perhaps Christmas. Tickets to ‘Knights of the Black Death’ who were on their comeback tour for the tenth time. Again, probably too expensive for a Father’s day gift. Not to mention, it would be such short notice that he wasn’t sure Hank could get the day off. He would really have to pull some strings with Fowler.

As the name crossed his mind, an idea followed. Minimizing his tabs, he rose from his seat, straightened up his tie then moved towards the Captain’s office when Hank stopped him. “Everything okay, Connor?”

He hesitated. It’s not like the Lieutenant was onto him, right? “I just have to speak with the Captain about something,” Connor assured him. He moved to leave again, when Hank gave him a suspicious glance.

“Anything I should know about?”

Connor shook his head, “Nothing of concern, Lieutenant. I’ll be right back.” He could tell by the look on Hank’s face, that the man wasn’t buying it, but thankfully didn’t pry. He made his way to Captain Fowler’s office with haste, but tried not to look too desperate when he quietly entered. The Captain was on the phone, as per usual, having a very animated conversation with someone on the other end. Waiting patiently, he retracted the coin from his pocket, flipping it between his hands and rolled it through his fingers as he waited. Thankfully, he seemed to have caught it right at the end, because a moment later, the Captain was addressing him.

“Will you cut that out, Anderson, you’re giving me a migraine!” Connor quickly stopped his motions, pocketing the coin before moving closer to the captain’s desk. “What do you want?”

Connor frowned, having second thoughts. Perhaps this wasn’t a good use of the captain’s time, but he was already here and currently being stared down by the man. Every second that passed without speaking was already a waste and he knew the Captain would chastise him for that alone. “You and the Lieutenant have known each other for a long while,” he began. “May I ask you a personal question about him, Captain?”

Fowler narrowed his eyes at the android, “Is this really the time? You live with the guy, why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Connor took a step forward, almost desperate, but tried to contain himself, “It’s not something I could ask him, not really. Please Captain, it will only take a second.”

The captain glanced out into the bullpen at Hank who seemed busy at his desk, but he couldn’t help the feeling of being watched, “Fine. What?”

“First of all, I’m not sure if it would be out of line for me to do this, but I was considering getting something for Hank for Father’s day, but I’m having a hard time deciding what to get him, so I thought since you are friends, maybe you would have an idea?”

Shifting in his seat, the captain considered the android for some time, deciding what to think about the information he had been approached with. This man, who almost two years ago had been considered nothing more than a machine, a tool to help them better their tasks. Now, he stands before him, more human than most, conflicted as what to get the man he now considered a father figure, for father’s day. His eyes fell on a framed picture on his desk, two young girls smiling back. The tie he wore, most certainly a gift for father’s day a few years back. Hand drawn cards he kept stowed in his desk as well as various mugs.

Directing his attention back towards the other male, he let out a long sigh, “Look, that’s something that needs to come from the heart, Anderson. I know, this is all new to you, but you have to think of something Hank might light, that  _ you _ bought for him because  _ you _ thought of it. Doesn’t even have to be something you bought or spend a lot of money on. You could always make him something.”

Connor frowned, but gave a reluctant nod. “I understand Captain, I'm just having a hard time coming up with what to get him.”

Captain Fowler gave an understanding nod, “it’ll come to you. Just don’t think too hard on it.”

Connor was back to square one and still he had no clue what to get the other Anderson and Father’s day was only a day and a half away. Hank was clearly onto him at this point. He had asked the younger Anderson on several occasions if everything was alright. Connor assured him that everything was okay, but the elder persisted. Eventually Connor managed to sate him for the time being with the promise of food.

While dinner was cooking, Connor got to work on ironing Hank’s clothes. The elder Anderson had given up stopping the younger male from doing his laundry, long ago. On occasion, he’d still assure the android that it wasn’t his job and he himself would get to it eventually. Connor, as always, would insist. He was mindlessly working away at the pile of shirts when one in particular caught his eye.

It was an older shirt, well worn and faded. What were once bright vibrant colors, were now dull and muted. His head cocked to one side as he examined the shirt with increasing interest. Could it really be that simple? Quickly, he finished up his task, setting the rest aside for later. Wasting little time, he moved towards the front of the house, grabbing his keys and was at the front door before Hank stopped him. “Where are you going this late? Not that you’re not a responsible adult, it’s just, is everything okay, Connor?” he asked from his spot on the couch. He’d been watching the game, Sumo quietly napping at his feet.

Still gripping the doorknob, he turned to glance over his shoulder and gave the older Anderson a quick nod, “Of course Hank. I just realized something I needed to get. I won't be gone long, your dinner should be done in about ten minutes. I’ll be back shortly.”

Hank considered him for several seconds before givng a short nod, “Okay, just...don’t stay out too long, okay?”

Connor gave him a soft smile, “Of course, Hank.” With that, he was out the door.

When Connor finally returned home, Hank was immediately suspicious of the younger male. He had been quick to enter and was clearly attempting to go unnoticed, but Hank easily saw through it, “So, what was so important that you needed to go out so suddenly?”

Connor hesitated, pulling his coat a bit closer to his body, “I just had something I really needed to get done, Hank. Nothing to worry about,” he said with a half smile. The look on Hank’s face told him he wasn’t buying it, but he seemed to be leaving it alone for now. Connor took that as cue to continue quickly towards his room, where he closed the door and locked it behind him. From his coat he pulled out the plastic bag where his plan was hidden away. Tomorrow was Father’s day and he was just in time.

The following morning, Hank was deep asleep and would be waking up in less than an hour, ready to start his day at the DPD. That is, however, until the deep sense of being watched awoke him. With a start, his eyes shot open, hand gripping the gun under his pillow. He was ready to strike if necessary, but as his eyes focused, he found the younger Anderson, standing over him, holding a tray.

“Good morning, Hank,” Connor said softly.

Hank slowly rolled onto his side to better look at the android, his eyes falling on the alarm clock on the nightstand, then back to the younger male. “They hell is this all about?”

Connor gestured to the tray with his eyes, then flashed Hank an awkward smile, “It’s Father’s day, Hank. I made you breakfast in bed.”

His jaw hung low, examining the kid and the tray in his hands. He never expected anything like this from the kid, sure they’re family, but he wasn’t even sure Connor would be able to grasp the concept. Sure they’d known each other for a little over two years now and their relationship had grown to something akin to father and son. He shifted, sitting up in bed and pulled a pillow over his lap, “This is really sweet of you, Connor, but you didn’t have to do this.”

Connor nodded, “I know, but I wanted to,” he said as he set the tray down on Hank’s lap. “It’s the least I can do, after everything you’ve done for me.”

Hank smiled down at the breakfast. Fresh waffles, with syrup and blueberries, eggs, bacon, hot cup of black coffee and a glass of orange juice. A nice breakfast to start the day, not that the other breakfast Connor made were lacking, he could just tell extra effort went into it. He dug in, letting the syrup seep into the squares as his knife cut into the waffle with ease. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Connor leave, but he never said anything as he left. He was half through chewing on his mouthful of waffle, when the android returned with a blue gift bag and card.

This gave the Lieutenant pause. The breakfast was nice and all, something a little extra special to start off his day, but gifts? Was that okay? “Connor, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he objected.

Connor merely smiled back at him, before holding the gifts out towards the elder male, then decided to set them on the bed. “I know,” he repeated his earlier statement. “But I wanted to.” He sat on the edge of the bed, looking to Hank as he spoke. “I don’t actually have a father, or a mother. I was made on an assembly line. If I could have chosen, I’d choose you, hands down.” He gestured to the bag and card laying on the bed, “It’s not much, but it’s my way of saying thank you for everything you’ve done for me thus far. It means a lot.”

Hank sat there, taking it all in. A simple gesture and a few words, yet he could still feel the moisture building up at the corners of his eyes, “I, Connor,” he trailed off, his mind going to Cole and the few gifts he’d received from his son before he passed. Simple handmade things that came from the heart. Things he still had stowed away in boxes, probably never to see the light of day again. “Thank you,” he said, voice cracking. The android remained silent as Hank finished his breakfast. Setting the tray aside, he reached to the card and opened it up.

Sliding the card out from its envelope, he found a picture of a police cap and badge with a message in the middle of the card that read: "Freeze Copper its Father's Day!" Then inside the badge, it read: "To the best dad in the world." Hank rose a brow at his sudo-son, who was flashing his typical half smile at the man. Hank returned his attention to the card and opened it up. A gift card slipped out, landing on his lap. It was a $25 gift card to Chicken Feed, which surprised Hank, considering he didn't even know they had gift cards. He slept it aside for now, then read on. " _ It would be a crime if I didn't think there was probable cause for wishing you a Happy Father's Day!" _

Below it was simply signed,  _ Connor. _ It was a very Connor type of card, almost as if he had said the words out loud. Hank would be lying if he said he didn't read it in the younger Male's voice. The words were simple and cute, but it hit him harder than he thought. Clearing his throat, he set the card aside, then looked to the bag. 

Pulling it close, he reached in and pulled out the tissue, setting it aside then peered down into the bag, a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled out a black t-shirt with white wording that read: " _ Sarcasm is just another free service I offer. _ " Looking back into the bag, Hank found a second shirt. A long sleeved button up with wavy vertical strips of psychedelic color, reminiscent of various other shirts he already had in his collection.

Hank smirked at the android, his eyes blinking quickly as he tried to will away the punished tears, "Thanks, Kid. This means a lot."

Connor nodded, "Happy Father's Day, Dad."

That's all it took to send the elder Anderson over the brink. Tears broke through the damn, spilling over lids and down his cheeks. "Fuck," he huffed. "Let's get ready for work."

Connor was happy to see Hank wear both shirts into work and a broad smile on his face. A sense of pride filled him as well as pure unbridled joy. Hank received several compliments on the very fitting shirt, to which he would proudly announce was a Father's Day gift from Connor. This prompted several warm Father's day greetings to the elder Anderson, which only warmed Connor more to hear.

Several other fathers at work were sporting new gifts, from ties, to new frames pictures, various knickknacks and so on. Connor caught sight of Officer Miller and a new hand painted mug, which put a smile on Connor's face. He knew from here on out, this was a holiday he would look forward to every year.


End file.
